


My Hot Sexy Friend

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [28]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Pre-T3B. Kyle has to deliver fruitcake to Gabrielle, thanks to Aya. However, she is looking to give something in return. Pairing(s): Gabrielle/Kyle, one-shot. Contains adultery!





	My Hot Sexy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix.
> 
> Here's an another story from me! And it's a hot Gabrielle/Kyle lemon that I came up with. So grab some fruitcake, hot chocolate and a cup!
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 18, 2010**

**New York City, NY**

The snow was falling non-stop as the rest of the neighborhood were either busy putting up Christmas lights, making snowmen, shopping, traveling, or perhaps baking some of the most delicious Christmas treats people could definitely take their taste buds in. Yeah, it was a lot more busy in Manhattan.

It was 10:30 am on a Saturday. Kyle woke up to the smell of food. He got out of bed and started getting dressed as usual. Starting with his black shirt, blue jeans and to close this little dress up, brown shoes. He then took the time to put on his body spray and deodorant, brushing his teeth, drinking and spitting up some mouthwash and flossing.

After preparing himself, Kyle went to the kitchen and checked inside the fridge to grab an carton of orange juice before being approached by Aya, which she was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans. She was holding a plate of two fried eggs and a bacon shaped as a smile.

"Good morning, Kyle. I've made breakfast for you!" Aya smiled.

"Thanks." Kyle said as he took the breakfast and pour himself a glass of cold orange juice. Then he begin eating.

"You're welcome," Aya said. "Anyway, since you're up, I got one little job for you."

"I would, but I got things to do. I got to go ice-skating with friends and then me and Eve had to finish shopping for the wedding." Kyle groaned.

"All of those can wait, Kyle. Can't you at least help me out more often? Especially since our wedding is in 6 days?" Aya said as she took the plate, which was clean, and put it in the sink.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Kyle said.

Then, Aya opened the oven to get something out of there. It was a big, round fruitcake that is so hot and delicious. Using a whole lot of strength, she placed the fruitcake into a round cake pad and put it in a big bakery box. Aya then handed the box over to her fiancé.

"Could you do me a favor and deliver this fruitcake to my friend, Gabrielle?" Aya asked him nicely. "She loves fruitcakes and will eat them so fast like a eating contest."

"She really love fruitcakes so much." Kyle said.

"Yeah. Now hurry off and sent it to her before it starts snowing hard. And if you do anything stupid, I'll set you on fire. Understood?" Aya told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyle said as he left the house with the fruitcake.

As soon as he left, Aya begin working on a batch of gingerbread cookies.

"Hey, can I help you?" A voice called out.

Aya turned around and saw Eve, who was smiling.

"Sure. But I need to make your breakfast first..."

* * *

 

Gabrielle had stepped out of the shower, feeling all dry and refreshed. She was wrapped in a pink towel while she took the time to dry and brush her blonde hair. She had recently took a shower to clean her body up from dirt and germs. She finally walked out of the bathroom, sighing in perfect relief.

"Ahhh, I'm finally clean..." Gabrielle replied, as she adjusted her towel.

Gabrielle went to her bedroom and got dressed as usual. She started with see-thru pink G-string, black high-heels and to close her dress-up, that amazing long-sleeved leopard dress. Not to mention that her breasts and legs was showing very much so that the guys from Manhattan can check her out every which way they could, even getting them aroused. She was definitely curvaceous from those long smooth legs and that amazing C-cup cleavage. She looked a bit like a porn star though, but that didn't matter either way.

As she was putting on lipstick, she heard the doorbell ringed. Sighing, she went to the door and hope that it wasn't a robber or a pervert.

When she open the door however, it wasn't that. Instead, it was Kyle. Gabrielle was looking at him with a happy look.

As Kyle looked up, he'd almost drop the box when he saw her. She looked so sexy and beautiful in that outfit.

"Yes, can I help you?" Gabrielle asked him.

"Um...h-hi. I'm h-here to d-d-deliver this fruitcake to you. Aya made this f-for you." Kyle stuttered.

"Fruitcake?! I love those!" She smiled as she took the box from him. "Do you want to come in and have some free cookies?"

"I don't know," Kyle said. "I'm supposed to deliver this and get back to Aya."

"I got chocolate chip cookies in the oven." Gabrielle said to him.

When he heard this from her, Kyle decided to change his mind immediately.

"I guess Aya won't mind..." He responded.

"Great. Come on in!" Gabrielle said as she let him enter her crafty apartment. "Have a seat over at the couch and I'll go get the cookies ready."

When Kyle sat on the comfy couch, she got turned on when she saw his huge bulge coming from his blue jeans. Gabrielle started to shudder sexually while she went to the kitchen. She want to know what his erection looked like.

Meanwhile, he decided to grab the remote and watch some TV. Kyle skipped over channels that including a bastard adventurer fighting off a cheetah, some golf, a badly-acting slasher movie, and women's programming. He decided to watch some cartoons because he'd still like them since he was a little kid.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Gabrielle asked him from the kitchen.

"Um, you got Fanta?" Kyle suggested.

"What kind?" Gabrielle asked.

"Blueberry?" He replied.

"Okay!" She exclaimed before bending down to get the soda.

As she did that, Kyle got a good look at her ass. She has that amazing bubble butt that would let guys have a gangbang with her. He couldn't help but shudder sexually.

'Oh god...I want my huge cock to fit that ass...' Kyle thought.

With the sound of the oven going off, Gabrielle took out he tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and placed them on a flat pink plate. She grabbed the soda that Kyle wanted and took the delicious cookies over to the living room where he was still sitting.

"Here you go, Kyle. I hope it's what you wanted." Gabrielle replied.

"Thank you!" He said.

"You're welcome," She smiled as he took a cookie and started munching on it.

Kyle was very impressed on how these chocolate chip cookies turned out. Every chocolate chip melted around his delicious tastebuds, leaving him with a smile. Gabrielle was an expert when it comes to tasty treats, such as cakes and brownies.

"Mmmm, your cookies are delicious!" Kyle exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Thanks. It was a special recipe my father thought me when I was 5 years old. We like to cook so much together. That's why I got a good teacher of cooking." Gabrielle smiled.

"Well, you are an excellent cook!" Kyle said, before washing down the cookie with some Fanta Blueberry.

"Yeah. I heard men like women who can cook really well."

As he continued to eat the chocolate chip cookies, she sighed as she sat down and changed the channel to an adult channel.

"What do you do in your life?" Kyle asked her.

"Well, I like to do hookups on guys and engage in hot rough sex. And I only do that three times a week. What do you do?" Gabrielle replied.

"I work as a private investigator. When I'm not at work, I take care of Aya and Eve. If you wanna know how we meet, you ask her. It's a very long story." Kyle shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. Anyway...I haven't have time to do any hookups this week since you and Aya are getting married in less than 6 days and I'm in charge of baking the food. One time, when I have to bake cream-filled cupcakes, Cray decided to help me out and I return the favor for him by buying him a new laptop." Gabrielle told him.

"Nice. Can't wait to try out those cupcakes you made at the wedding." Kyle smiled.

"There's one more thing..."

"Which is...?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Gabrielle replied.

"Of course you are. You even looked sexy in that dress." Kyle answered.

"Well, I want to know if...we can engage in hot, rough sex?" She said seductively.

"I don't know...what if we get caught?" Kyle said as he gulped a little.

"Don't worry. I can take care of that." Gabrielle said to him.

"Fine. But if Aya comes in and sees us like that, I'll be blaming on you!" Kyle said.

Feeling the passion around her, Gabrielle caressed Kyle by his cheek and began kissing him. She got on top on him and turned the kiss into a passionate one. Kyle took in a moan, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so much like French vanilla coffee, making his lips hold onto her much longer. The feeling of her lips felt so warm and hot, that it made him grow hard.

Breaking off the kiss, Gabrielle decided to get a little naughty by unzipping her dress, and showing him her 34D breasts. Kyle was stunned silent when he saw those magnificent bosoms displaying at his face. She had the most awesomest breasts he'd ever seen.

"So...how do you think?" Gabrielle smirked at Kyle.

"They're beautiful." Kyle gasped.

"Care to lick them?" Gabrielle said while teasing him with her breasts.

"Oh yes..."

Kyle lift up her right breast and his tongue was rubbing around her nipple slowly and gently. He started making small, tiny, vibrating licks at first, but then he began sucking it gently while rubbing the left nipple, letting out a moan from Gabrielle. He soon stopped for a moment and gave her a seductive smile. Right now, his bulge was growing so big and strong, it was aching to get out of his pants. Gabrielle could even feel his entire bulge poking up at her right about now.

"Hmm...I see your little friend wants to get out of your pants. Care to let me take care of it?" She asked him seductively.

"Go right ahead." Kyle replied.

Gabrielle managed to get off of his lap and look down at his groin. She licked her lips tastefully as Gabrielle zipped down his pants, which brought out his hard, throbbing 10-inch member to display. She was shocked and amazed that compared to the guys she done hookups with, Kyle beat them all by 2 or 4 inches.

"Oooooh, you definitely bigger than the guys..." Gabrielle smirked.

"Thanks." Kyle smiled.

"You're welcome. Now...time to suck this huge dick you got." Gabrielle winked.

Grabbing onto his cock hard, Gabrielle teased the tip of his cock by flicking it all over the head. After licking it for a minute, she sent her mouth charging hard inside him. To her amazement, Kyle tasted like cherry due to the body wash he'd put on when he took a shower. She then bobbed up and down, taking in that everlasting taste through her lips repeatedly. Gabrielle then managed to make him moan by tickling the base of his cock with her tongue.

"Oh god..." Kyle moaned.

Kyle bit his tongue very hard, trying to breathe in the pressure coming in between his lower legs. When Gabrielle started stroking him with her right hand hard, she used her well-manicured left hand to massage his big balls.But the rest of the saliva that was still working on his cock made it slippery enough for Kyle to grab the back of Gabrielle's head for a little extra thrust.

Kyle finally went on the counterattack as he pushed in and out of Gabrielle's mouth giving her a gentle face-fuck. It felt so good to her so much that she started rubbing her wet sex slowly. He kept going until he felt something.

"Oh god...I'm gonna...!" Kyle moaned loudly.

With one final lick from her, Kyle let out a huge moan as he came inside her mouth. His cum tasted like sugary vanilla ice cream, which she loved. After about a minute, he stopped as she swallowed it down her throat.

"Mmmmm, you're very tasty." Gabrielle smirked.

"Thank you..." Kyle moaned, feeling out of breath.

"You're welcome," Gabrielle smirked as her voice grew more erotically. "I'm just getting started."

"Take this to the bedroom?" He suggested.

"Sure." She replied.

They went to the bedroom and while on the way, Kyle took off his shirt, showing off his abs. Once they were in her bedroom, she closed the door. Then, she lit a vanilla-scented candle and a strawberry-scented candle that was sitting on the lamp and the dresser.

"Mmm, smelled like strawberry vanilla." Kyle smiled.

As Kyle was still standing for a moment, Gabrielle decided to go to her bed, only to bend over for him. His jaw literally dropped when he saw that big luscious bubble butt (which was 36 inches) which happened to be covered by her see-thru pink G-string. As if there was some sultry rap music playing in Gabrielle's mind, she decided to pop her booty in front of him, making him a little light-headed. Kyle was entranced by those big white cakes jiggling and flopping around her hips. All of that twerking, popping and booty slapping coming from Gabrielle made Kyle jack himself off in a rhythmic motion.

"So, you like my ass, Kyle...?" Gabrielle cooed with a moan.

"Oh, I love it..." Kyle said with a smirk.

"I knew you would!" She smiled. "Why don't you get me some pleasure and eat my booty out?"

"I would." Kyle said with a seductive smile.

With Gabrielle still bent over, Kyle took off his pants and approached to her. Using his hands, Kyle sent her G-string rolling down between her legs and into the floor. When he looked up, he smirked in delight, seeing her bare bubble butt up close and personal. He loved how tight and moist her pussy looked between those celluloid-free cakes. Kyle was aching to have a taste.

After spreading her ass-cheeks side to side, Kyle dug in and gave her opening quite a moist lick. Her harness felt so warm and juicy that the tip of Kyle's tongue would get tightened around the hole. Gabrielle bit her tongue and moaned as Kyle's tongue started penetrating her juicy asshole, thrusting in back and forth as if an actual erect cock was fucking her right in the ass. The faster and deeper his tongue went, the more louder and louder Gabrielle had moaned.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...yes...!" She screamed in lust.

As soon as he got her asshole wet, Kyle positioned his little friend right above the harness and pushed right in. Gabrielle let out a very loud moan as his whole cock was inside her hole. A hot steamy sensation grew around Kyle's huge cock, having the rest of her hole heat drench throughout his rimmed bulge. He started to thrust in and out as she held on to the bed with her nails, scratching the sheets up with each thrust.

"Ohhhh, Gabrielle! You're so tight!" Kyle moaned out.

"And you're so big!" Gabrielle moaned out as well.

By then, his thrusting speed had increased into a normal pace, smacking her ass and thrusting even more deeper into her anus. This caused her to moan in pleasure once again.

After about 4 minutes of hard thrusting, Kyle stopped and pulled out of Gabrielle. He gave one last lick to her asshole and looked at her.

"That was amazing! So wonderful to have you fuck my ass..." Gabrielle smiled.

"Yeah...now turn around and spread your legs." Kyle commanded her.

Gabrielle smiled as she turned around and spread her legs for him. Kyle got on top of her and positioned the tip of his cock around the clit. He slid it in nicely, resulting in a very huge moan from Gabrielle. One by one, he slid in and out, thrusting in a laid back motion. His hips gyrated normally as his hard cock penetrated deeper and deeper. It was so deep that his huge member was this close from touching her womb (which would hurt like hell by the way). To increase her sexual pleasure, Gabrielle started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt around his erection for that extra lubricant and bringing in such loud moans from her. Kyle smirked as he watched her do that, thrusting in a normal pace. Suddenly, she was about to explode.

"Oh god...I'm cumming!" Gabrielle cried out.

With a loud moan, Gabrielle squirted all over his member, which gave him much more slippery lubrication than he needed. Which meant that he was plugging into her much more deeper. And his thrusting speed increased lightning fast, slamming his groin onto hers non-stop. As he was thrusting fast, the two gave themselves a French kiss, letting their tongues touch each other.

After a while, Kyle pulled out and laid down on the bed. Smirking, Gabrielle got on top on him and positioned herself around Kyle's lap. With his member fully attached to her clit, she squatted down and hissed gently before settling in. Then, Gabrielle slowly started to bump and grind Kyle's lap, feeling every inch of him slip up and down in one giant laid-back motion. The sensation felt very steamy to him, feeling his big member heat up around those tight pink caverns. Gabrielle then stepped her speed up and rocked her hips around at a furious pace. Kyle enjoyed the view himself, seeing Gabrielle's breasts jiggle up and down every time she moved her hips. Even though she moaned, she wanted him to take control again.

"Fuck that pussy... FUCK THAT TIGHT PUSSY HARD!" Gabrielle demanded.

Kyle smiled as he managed to grab on to his hips and thrust his member vertically onto her. He went on super-fast, pumping her ass like a bloated football. He clung onto her ass, grabbing it non-stop while making her booty clap between the huge piece of 10-inch member. Kyle kept on leaking pre-cum until his swollen, throbbing member started shaking. Somehow, his reddened erection spazzed over and over again, making way for a huge explosion. And after about 3 minutes, it was finally time.

Grabbing onto her ass tightly, Kyle was about to cum.

"I'm cumming! Damn it, I'm cumming!" Kyle grunted.

"Please! Please cum in me!" Gabrielle begged him.

With one final thrust from him:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The duo moaned out.

Kyle ended up exploding his seed inside Gabrielle rapidly, filling her up all the way. She held on into him, experiencing every injection of his hot cum. He came inside her so much that her juices mixed with every part of his semen dripped out of her tight clit. Because he came so much, Kyle felt an third explosion coming.

"Oh god..." Kyle moaned as he thrusted out of her slit and shafted his huge dick to Gabrielle's face. The streams of cum that went through on his amazing dick had sprayed all over her face and right inside her mouth. It wasn't until her entire face was covered with his cream.

By then, the entire room was fragranced by a mixture of sex and scented candles. As both Kyle and Gabrielle panted, she smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss to end it.

"That was so amazing! That was the best sex I've ever have in my life." Gabrielle smirked at him.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle smiled. "You were wonderful and beautiful."

"Hmm, maybe you get something special the day before the wedding, because I want an threesome with you and Aya."

"All right. I'll tell her then." Kyle said as he was getting dressed.

"And if you tell Aya that we have sex, I'll blow your brains out with my sniper rifle. Understood?" Gabrielle told him in a threatening, but calm way.

"Yes, ma'am. This secret is between you and me." Kyle said.

"All right. And don't forget your cookies on the way out!"

"I won't!"

As soon Kyle left the bedroom, he grabbed the plate of chocolate chip cookies and his Fanta Blueberry. He managed to grab two more for Aya and Eve. Then, he left the house.

When that happened, Gabrielle went out of her bedroom, still naked, and grab a piece of her fruitcake. Surprising to her, it was still warm and delicious. Smiling, she took a huge bite and chewed.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this holiday season..."

* * *

 

Kyle had finally made it back to his house. He knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened and it revealed to be Aya.

"Kyle? Where have you been? It been two hours now!" Aya asked him.

"I was at Gabrielle's apartment. She served me chocolate chip cookies and soda. Then, we have a chat about life and stuff. Plus, I've brought some leftovers." Kyle explained.

"That's great for you!" Aya exclaimed as she took a cookie and ate it.

"One more thing, Gabrielle asked if we could have an threesome with her? She would love that." Kyle asked Aya.

"All right, I'll do it." Aya smiled.

Aya and Kyle smiled as they both walked in the house and he closed the door.

Between the moment between him and Gabrielle, he promised to keep his secret for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in another story...
> 
> What do you think? Feedback and kudos are welcome! Until next time, peace!


End file.
